The Mimic
by Lord Hekon
Summary: MegaMan enters a ruin 500 millenia old, now an anicent ReaverBot named Alpha assimillates him to destroy the world. Can Roll and some old enimies recover MegaMan and save the day? Or will Alpha fufill his mission?
1. Assimilation

The Mimic  
by The Hamster King  
  
Note: My first MegaMan fic. Read it, like it, review it.  
  
Chapter 1  
Assimilation  
  
Long, long, ago. A ruin laid at the bottom of the ocean. Every so often, a unknown barrier created a passageway into the ocean to this ruin. Anyone could enter it when the Mother Lode was active. But when it was locked away, so was the ruin...........until now.  
  
-Flutter  
  
MegaMan was watching the T.V. when all of a sudden a bright flash went through the area. The ship started to shake violently. Roll's voice blared out through the intercom.  
  
*MegaMan! On the Deck now!*  
  
MegaMan quickly made his way up to the deck, despite his armor weighing him down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She only pointed to the ocean. A large hole was in the ruin, the water was glowing strangely around it. "It's unlike any we ruin we have ever seen before."  
  
"I can see that." MegaMan said, looking at the strange Ruin  
  
"Could you explore it? As always, I'll spot for you."  
  
"Sure thing!" He loaded up his buster and Hyper Shell, and waited at the door. Ten minutes later Roll said he was low enough to enter the ruin, so he did.  
  
Thus started the biggest mistake of his life...  
  
-The undersea ruin  
  
The ruin was unlike any MegaMan had ever seen before. The walls were made of what seemed to be diamond! And everything else seemed to be made out of refractor shard crystals! MegaMan looked in awe at the area. The floors were made out of solid gold as well.   
  
"Roll! Roll! You gotta see this!" MegaMan said through the communicator.  
  
There was only static.....  
  
"Roll? Roll can you hear me?   
  
More static.....he shoved the thought aside. "Maybe the signal can't reach her." He thought to himself.  
  
"I better get going." He said to nobody in particular. He looked around the area, "No ReaverBots? That's odd....." He went through the door to another room, this room looked just like the other one except for one thing. Roll was lying in the center of the room, bloodied and clothes torn. MegaMan wondered about this, how could she have gotten here without him noticing? He slowly walked over to her.   
  
"Roll? Is that you?" He asked keeping his trigger on his Hyper Shell.  
  
"Yes MegaMan." She said, it sounded like her.  
  
"Who did this?" He asked, she stood up.  
  
"I did." She said, grinning evilly.  
  
"What?" He found what she meant as a blinding flash lit up the area. He saw that 'she', wasn't a she or a he. It was a ReaverBot. It looked humanoid though.  
  
"Greetings MegaMan." It started, "I am called Alpha. I have waited five hundred millennia to execute my duty to the one who reactivated the Mother Lode. I lured you here by posing as your girlfriend. And now I can fulfill my duty." Two small spikes came out of his hands.  
  
"And that duty would be?" He asked Alpha, readying his Hyper Shell.  
  
"Take over your identity, and destroy the world." And with that, he stuck MegaMan with so much force that he flew into the diamond wall and actually cracking it. MegaMan slid off the wall and coughed up blood. He retalliated with a shot from his Hyper Shell. It hit Alpha dead on, but didn't even phase him. He walked up to MegaMan and kicked him so hard he flew up into the celing and crashed onto the floor. That did MegaMan in, as he collapsed onto the floor. A pool of blood came out from under MegaMan. Alpha put the spikes into his ears. A low hum was heard.  
  
*Memory of one MegaMan checked and logged.*   
  
*Battle style checked and logged.*  
  
*Weapon knowlege checked and logged.*  
  
*Voice verifcation checked and logged.*  
  
*Download of one MegaMan complete.*  
  
Another blinding flash occoured and and Alpha looked just like MegaMan. "Ah, yes! It's great to be human!" He even sounded like him. He looked over to MegaMan, "Such a pity; I would have expected more from a digger of his caliber. Oh well." He then walked out of the ruin, but not before taking his hyper shell.....  
  
"I should lay low for awhile." Alpha said before taking off. He looked up to see the Flutter. "Must be his ride." He said. He then climbed up the ladder to the Flutter.  
  
-Flutter  
  
Roll awaited him at the door. "Are you ok?" she said.  
  
Alpha looked over to Roll. *So beautiful* he thought. "Ah, yes. I'm ok Roll." that's all he said before going into MegaMan's, well, his room.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2, An unlikely savior......   
  
  



	2. An unlikely savior....

Chapter 2  
An unlikely savior......  
  
As the Flutter was flying away from the sea, another ship was approaching the area. This ship was a dark green, and it's cannons were well worn...It also beared the symbol of the Bonnes...  
  
Inside the ship, Tiesel, Tron, Bon, Bola, and Klaymoor were sitting around the table. The room actullaly looked half decent. Plans, maps, and such were laying about. The ship was hovering above the ruin.  
  
"Um, Bola. Why are we here again?" Tiesel asked, wondering why they were in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"Well, I heard of a ruin that was supposed to have endless riches in it. And from what I heard, it's supposed to be right here." he said pointing down at the odd hole in the water.  
  
"Well, if it's in the ocean Bola.....HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO IT?!" Tron yelled.  
  
"Hey baby! Calm down!" Bola said.  
  
"DON"T CALL ME BABY!!!!"  
  
"Hm....." Klaymoor started." She has a point Bola. If we are going to get this treasure, how are we going to get in? And if we can get in, who's going?"  
  
"Well myself of course." Bola said. "But I might need someone else you know?"  
  
That's when Bon sprung up with a start, "BAAAAVUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
"What did he say?" Bola whispered to Tron.  
  
"He said he'll go with you. Don't worry, he's pretty good at fighting." Tron whispered back to Bola.  
  
"Alright then Bon, you're in." Bola said.  
  
"Well you got your team Bola, now how do you get in?" Tiesel asked. "Um, Bola? Bon?"  
  
"They disappeared....." Tron said.  
  
"Don't worry you two. Bola does that a lot." Klaymoor said.  
  
.....Meanwhile   
  
-Flutter  
  
Roll was keeping a close eye on MegaMan. She couldn't quite place it, but it seemed MegaMan was different somehow.  
  
"Are you okay MegaMan?" She asked   
  
"I'm fine." Alpha said, he then started watching the T.V.   
  
"Hm...." She then walked out of the room.  
  
"You won't be okay soon however. When I'm done charging my energy you're going to wish you have never been born." Alpha whispered to himself.  
  
-At the undersea ruin   
  
Bola and Bon were greeted by the same luxurious splendor that MegaMan saw. Bola quickly turned to Bon.  
  
"Bon! Tell Tron about this quick!" Bola said, snatching a refractor sculpture.   
  
Bon made a couple clicks, then shrugged. He was in his battle suit, and had a huge fusion cannon in his hand.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Bon nodded, he understood that Bola couldn't understand him.  
  
"Just static?"  
  
Bon nodded again.  
  
"Strange....." Bola said. They then entered the next room to see the place in shambles. The diamond walls were actually cracked, and blood were strewn about everywhere. Bola then heard someone.....  
  
"S-someone there?"  
  
Bola knew whose voice that was. "Hey Bon, stay here while I check out that noise."  
  
Bon nodded.   
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
-Flutter  
  
Alpha stirred a little from his stupor of gazing at the T.V., "My sanctum....." he said. He then started charging more energy. "I'll let them find out about me....As for Roll, she knows too much. And she's asleep. I guess I'll kill her right now...." Alpha thought to himself. He then walked towards Roll's room.  
  
-The undersea ruin.   
  
Bola walked towards the voice. "Keep talking! I can barely see in here!"  
  
"A-Alpha...."  
  
"That's good! I think I'm getting closer!"  
  
"H-Help...."  
  
"I'm tring!!!! I'm almost there!"  
  
"H-He's me...."  
  
"Um....ok. I think I'm where you're at."   
  
"Y-You are......."  
  
"I'm gonna light a match now."  
  
"H-Hurry...."  
  
Bola lighted a match and saw MagaMan laying down and pinned under a slab of diamond. He was drenched in blood and his armor was cracked. His hair was matted and his left eye was swollen.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bola asked. "Wait, no. You can tell me later."  
  
"A-Alpha..."  
  
"Yes, Alpha. Who is he?"  
  
"A-a ReaverBot. But not any ReaverBot. H-He can shapeshift into many things. A-And now he's g-gonna destroy the world....."  
  
*He's delerious....* Bola thought to himself. He then saw that MegaMan passed out. He called Bon over and they both removed the slab. Bon then picked up MegaMan and they both walked out of the ruin.  
  
*I hope what MegaMan was blurting out about was just gibberish...* Bola thought to himself as he climbed up into Tiesel's ship.  
  
Coming soon, Chapter 3 'Battle in the Heavens'


End file.
